Eyes of a Stranger
by Sable Bishop
Summary: Naruto died at the valley of the end and Kyuubi decided to bring him to the original world where the 9 beasts were created- Soul Society. Definitely main couple will be slash. Thinking about Aizen/Naruto or Byakuya/Naruto, but its up for grabs. Het couples are included and MA rating where it applies.


**Disclaimer: If I owned Bleach and Naruto, I would be in heaven, being pampered, not here, writing in exchange for comments. That said, certain details will not be the same as in canon. Deal with it.**

* * *

_No._

Blood exploded from his chest, a thin sheen of red mist covering the pale arms that punched through his chest. **Regret.** That was what Naruto Uzumaki felt as he knees slammed against the dirt floor already soaked in blood. He tried to reach out to Sasuke, weak fingers curling around the wrist still embedded in his chest. "C-come back to u-us."

_No. I promised Sakura I would bring him back. I can't fail._

Sasuke's expression remained unchanged and he yanked his fist out, letting Naruto's body land on the dirt floor. As his lungs filled with blood and the light faded from his cornflower blue eyes, Naruto felt a spark of anger and resentment that was not his own before his vision become null.

He woke with a hole in his chest. Standing over him was a non-distinct shinobi in a black hakama he had never seen before. His body refused to move as the man laid a hand over his forehead, lips soundlessly moving.

The second time he woke, he was floating in a lake, blue skies staring down at him.

.|.|.

**Chapter One: Unnamed District 64**

A single movement brought everything come crashing down. After a long moment where only splashing could be heard, Naruto surfaced, a bright blond head shining in the sparkle of the sun wading towards the edge of the lake. Near the edge, was the water was shallow enough to walk out, with his white kimono sopping wet and sticking to every surface of his body until it ended at his knees, distinctly uncomfortable despite the cool breeze and sun on his face.

As he wrenched what water he can from the kimono he wore, Naruto repeatedly stare down at his chest, where a hole in the shape of a hand should be. He was sure Sasuke's hand went through his heart when he performed a perfect _Chidori._

Even Kyuubi's healing could not prevent instantaneous death.

_Sadly, _the deep grumble murmured.

Naruto jerked in surprise. Ever since they struck a deal, with Kyuubi promising to stop trying to take him over at important moments in battle if Naruto promised not to learn Fuinjutsu, the demon had left him to his devices. He had completely disappeared, his consciousness appearing on occasions that Naruto needed the extra healing.

The blonde ninja was startled when his entire being was filled with Kyuubi's presence. It was foreign, dark, filled with anger and hatred. He placed a hand on his stomach. With dread, he realized that the seals were gone; there was nothing holding the nine-tailed demon back

.… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

In the same district, a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes fainted while her companion, a younger boy with white hair and ice blue eyes collapsed on the ground. The small shack they resided in shuddered.

… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

While at Shino Academy, Lieutenant Sousuke Aizen froze momentarily as the entire classroom fell to their feet. His glasses momentarily felt too heavy on his face before the pressure disappeared. When he regained his breath, he realized he had left his brush in one place for too long and set it down, before proceeding to crumble the ruined calligraphy. As the class broke out in whispers, Aizen raised a single hand, commanding silence and immediately received it.

"Class is dismissed for today," he said softly and the students immediately pack up. Although annoyed, he kept the calm smile on his face as several girls and even a few of the boys waited behind to ask him brainless questions about calligraphy in an effort to draw his attention. They finally left, shooting each other knowing looks when a black butterfly floated through one of the open windows and landed on his shoulders.

No one saw the ways Aizen's brows drew together in surprise. Not even the Captain of the Gotei 13 knew who the animalistic spiritual pressure belonged to. The only thing they knew was that it did not belong to a Hollow. The fact that it was foreign and brought most of the 5th seats and a few 4th seats to their knees, however, was alarming

.… … … … … … … … … … … … … … …

**Anyhow, back to Naruto…**

Naruto frowned at the ground where he sat, with trees scattered around him to form a circular clearing not far from the lake where he woke up in. _Stop laughing. _Even his normally spiky blonde hair seemed droopy.

Said laughter continued in his ears and his alone, both mocking and jeering with glee at his lost of composure. In his mind, strawberry colored tails wrapped around his middle, neck and thighs in an affectionate hug rather than a choking hold. _I said, stop laughing. _Naruto growled, frowning even harder.

_How'd I wish I could see you with my own eyes!_ The Kyuubi replied the mocking rasps of his laughter.

_Don't make me come in there and pound you into a pulp._ Naruto threatened just as the air thickened. He tensed, rising to crouch low on the ground, wishing for a moment that he had a Kunai. _Call my name Naruto._

_What? Why- _Several foreign Shinobi dropped into the clearing, surrounding him, their expression wary and curious. They stared at him while he took in their strange uniforms and swords. Shinobis rarely wear something like a baggy hakama into battle, nor do they carry long katanas. It was too visible and much harder to hide. At least one had the right idea- a single woman was wearing tight, fitting clothing, with fishnets sleeves, kunai's strapped to her thighs and pouches at her waist. The fact that she had purple hair and bright golden eyes did not threw him off, not after Sakura.

_Call my name Naruto. _The demon demanded again.

_Why? _Naruto blinked as a few more strangers dropped into the clearing, now surrounding him completely.

An old man stepped in front of his companions, with long white hair and bluish-purple eyes. "State your name." He commanded.

Since he was in their village territory, Naruto supposed they got a reason to be hostile, well, as long as they were not from Iwa, he should be fine. They certain did not look like they were from the Hidden village of Rock. "Um, Naruto Uzumaki?"

A young man standing next to him who shared his eyes but had shoulder-length black hair pulled out a small book, flicking it through before looking at the elder. "No Uzumaki, only a Naruto Namikaze, 9th seat Shigure Nanaki from 12th Division performed his Konso a day ago."

"My mother never took my father's name," Naruto grounded out with bitterness as several Shinobi drew their swords. His hands twitched, wanting to summon a few hundred shadow clones but this was not Konoha, he was not a missing-nin and so did not have the right to attack, only defend himself unless he wanted to incite a war.

_Call my name, Naruto! _the nine-tailed Demon fox plead again as a silent message was passed between the strange shinobi who wears Hakama while working before the elder Shinobi, the apparent leader, nodded before disappearing into some version of the Body Flicker. It was much slower, however. One by one, the strange Shinobis left until only the man who had pulled out the book earlier and the Kunoichi with golden eyes and purple hair remained behind.

The man took a step forward and Naruto twitched.

_Call my name or let me take over, _the demon grounded out as the man approached them. The demon did not trust anyone here, but why? The man had no killing intent directed towards them.

_You worry too much Kyu-chan. _Naruto inwardly snickered when the fox the man was within ten feet, Naruto jumped, sending chakra towards the ground and pouncing into a nearby tree, landing without the leaves making a single twitch. The male stared at him in surprise while the woman appeared far too interested now, her golden eyes bright. "He's fast, Sojun, you sure you can catch him?"

"What village are you from?" Naruto called.

"Village?" Sojun frowned as the woman disappeared.

Only to appear right next to him. Surprised, Naruto reacted with his fist and was consequently slammed into the ground right beneath the tree. The woman's foot on his neck as she pulled him up by the scruff of his neck. "Not bad, you'd make a good playmate for my Yoru-chan. Who knows, you might even make Lieutenant in Omitsukido."

"Let go!" Naruto struggled but surprisingly could not break her grip on his neck while the fox sneered at him.

They ignored him. "I thought you have your heart set on Suì-Feng." Sojun commented before pulling the boy from her grip, setting him gently onto his feet. The man smiled down at him and despite the kindness in the smile, it irked Naruto that even at sixteen, he was still half a head beneath the average height for males in Leaf. Here, even the women (well one woman for now) was taller than him.

"Don't be scared Naruto-kun, my name is Sojun Kuchiki, Lieutenant of the 6th Division of Gotei 13. This is Misora Shihoin, Captain of 2nd Division and Commander-in-Chief of the Omitsukido and we wanted to welcome you into Soul Society."

"Soul Society?" Naruto echoed. What kind of nut job are these people? Naming their village Soul society.

_It's not a village, you idiot, Soul Society, a society for departed souls. _The demon sneered before turning its back on Naruto now that it was apparent that Naruto was not in trouble.

_What?_

"You're dead kid and this is your new home. Welcome to Soul Society," the woman said cheerfully, before wrapping an arm around his waist and they both disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: Comments, concerns and other verbal abuse?  
**


End file.
